


One Steep Forward

by Numtwelve



Series: A Cup a Day [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din and Luke are adorable, Grogu loves Luke, Humor, Love Story, M/M, Modern AU, Shower Sex, Tea Puns, lots of puns, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve
Summary: Fourth one-shot in the A Cup a Day series. Please read the others first - will make more sense! Explicitly rated, FYI.Luke has started teaching, let's dive into how his first day on the job goes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Cup a Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	One Steep Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I have more puns! Lots more!! Not much to say now, more after you read! :)

Luke watched the children file out of the classroom, a smile on his lips. It was the end of the first day of his new teaching career, and it had been glorious. One kid got sick, another was being a bully, one didn’t understand the lesson, and one was spacing out and not paying attention; it was perfect. It was exactly what he had thought teaching would be. 

The smile played on his lips as he sat back and surveyed the damage in the room. He was expecting Grogu any minute, and then Din shortly after to pick them both up. The plan was that Grogu would come to Luke’s classroom after school and wait until Din came to pick them up. Luke never had a car, and they didn’t see the need. Din’s schedule at work was always while Luke and Grogu were at school, so they just got dropped off in the morning and picked up in the afternoon. 

So far living together was amazing. They hadn’t even fought yet; it was like they were just blissfully living together as though they always had – even though it was still early in their relationship. Luke was more content than he had ever been in this slowly evolving family; for the first time in his life, he did actually feel like he was a part of a family. 

“Luke?” a small voice said. Luke’s head whipped toward the front door to see Grogu standing there. Luke crouched down, holding his arms out to the boy, and he launched himself at Luke. Luke hugged the child close, noticing that he was shaking a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke whispered to him as the child’s arms tightened around his neck. 

“Nothing,” was the reply. 

“Did something happen at school?” 

“No.” 

Luke wasn’t sure what else to do or say, so he just held onto the child as hard as he could. Din would be here soon and maybe he would know what to do. Eventually, Luke couldn’t stay in the crouched position, so he got up and carried Grogu over to his desk. He wasn’t quite finished cleaning the room, but it would have to wait. 

“Hey, Luke. Just wanted to check on you,” the school principal, Ahsoka, said, sticking her head in the door. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were with your son.” 

Luke smiled at her, a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach at Grogu being called his son. “No, he’s my boyfriend’s son. I think he had a hard day.” 

“No I didn’t,” Grogu said, talking quietly. 

“It’s ok, kiddo. Your dad will be here soon.” Luke smiled again at Ahsoka. “I’m doing great, thanks. It was a good day.” 

“I’m glad! I knew you would work out. When we interviewed you, I could tell you were good with kids. This age can be so hard.” 

“Oh, most definitely. But it was exactly what I wanted it to be. Thanks for checking on me.” 

“Sure! I'm heading out; have a good night. I hope he’s ok,” Ahsoka stated, frowning slightly at Grogu. 

“He’ll be fine. And thanks. Have a great night. See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye, Luke!” 

Ahsoka closed the door, giving them a little privacy. Luke pulled Grogu away from his shoulder for a minute, looking to the big green eyes staring up at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Grogu shook his head. 

Luke sighed. “Do you want your daddy?” 

Grogu nodded. 

“He’ll be here soon, kiddo, I promise. You can talk to me, though.” 

Grogu’s eyes filled with tears, and he looked down. “One of the kids on the playground said they didn’t like you,” he whispered, and Luke’s heart fell. “He said you are mean.” 

“It’s ok, kiddo, really. No one likes their teachers.” Luke had a suspicion that it was the kid who was being a bully. He hadn’t liked being put in time out for hitting another child. “Sometimes it seems like teachers are being mean, when we are just trying to help the kids. Some kids don’t like that.” 

“But-but you aren’t mean! He was being bad...he was mean!” Grogu’s eyes found Luke’s again as a tear escaped. “He shouldn’t have said that about you!” 

Luke leaned forward, kissing Grogu’s head. He heard his door open, seeing Din in the doorway. He waved him in. “It’s ok, Grogu, really. I don’t mind.” 

“But-but...” 

Luke looked down at him again. “Do you still like me?” Grogu smiled slightly, nodding. “Then that’s all that matters, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“Look! Your dad’s here, kiddo. I told you he’d be here soon.” Grogu’s head turned toward the door and he held his arms out to Din. Din walked forward, stooping down and picking him up. Din’s eyes met Luke’s in question, and Luke just shook his head in response. “It’s fine. We'll talk about it later.” 

“You ok, kid?” Din asked his son, who was clutching him tightly. 

“Yeah.” 

Luke sighed, looking up at them. “Give me just a few minutes and we can get going, ok?” Din nodded, still looking concerned, and Luke got up to finish cleaning up the classroom. 

Ten minutes later they were on their way home, and Grogu was considerably calmer. As soon as they got home, Grogu had his snack and went up to bed without complaint. Luke was plugging in the electric kettle when he felt Din’s arms around him. 

“How was your first day?” he asked, his lips on Luke’s neck. Once the kettle was plugged in, Luke turned around and put his arms around Din's shoulders. 

“It was good. Perfect, actually, until Grogu came in all upset. Apparently, one of my kids was saying that they didn’t like me and Grogu got upset about that.” Luke sighed, enjoying Din’s arms around him. “I told him that it was normal; some kids don’t like their teachers. I think it really bothered him.” 

“Hmmm,” Din hummed, leaning back down to kiss Luke softly. “He loves you. He doesn’t want to think that anyone dislikes you.” 

Luke smiled up at Din. “I love him, too, you know. He's the best kid.” Luke snickered. “Ahsoka, the principal, thought he was my son.” 

Din cocked his head to the side. “Why don’t we make it official then?” 

Luke licked his lips. “What do you mean?” 

Din slid out of Luke’s arms, bending down to get on one knee. Luke swallowed thickly as Din grabbed Luke’s hand. “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you. I love you more than you love tea.” Luke laughed, tears brimming his eyes. “I want you to be with us forever. I want you to adopt Grogu as I did so we can be a complete family. Will you chai the knot with me?” 

Luke threw his head back and laughed. “Did you come up with that yourself?” Din nodded; his grin widening. Luke fell to the ground, putting his hands on Din’s face. “I would have married you without the horrible tea pun. But that made me love you even more. Yes,” Luke said, bringing his mouth to Din’s in a desperate kiss. “Yes, yes, yes...I’ll marry you.” 

Din’s grin grew even more as he put his arms around Luke, kissing him harder. Luke made a noise and pulled back. “I need to unplug the kettle. I haven’t had my after-school tea yet.” 

“Leave it.” Din’s lips moved down to Luke’s neck. 

“But, Din...my tea...” Luke whined, fully laced with fake emotion. 

Din pulled back. “Drink it Lukewarm. I want you now.” 

Luke stared at him for a minute before his grin got huge. He huffed a laugh before pushing his lips against Din’s in a desperate kiss. “That was horrible.” 

“You loved it.” 

“I love you.” Luke laughed, throwing his head back. “But, yes, I did love it. That was awesome.” 

“Come on, we only have an hour or so,” Din said, kissing Luke quickly before pulling on his hand and standing up. 

“Let me just unplug this real quick.” Luke turned around and unplugged the kettle, feeling Din press himself up against his back. “Din, we have enough time for me to unplug this!” 

“I can’t help it if I want to make love to my fiancé.” Din’s lips were on Luke’s neck while his hands were untucking Luke’s shirt. 

Luke shifted so he was facing Din, and their lips met again. “Don’t leaf me behind,” Luke said, as Din started pulling him toward the stairs. Din huffed a laugh, but kept going. Luke snickered. “Leaf is in the air!” 

Din kept tugging on Luke’s arm until they got to their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He pressed Luke against the door. “The tea puns are going to kill me.” 

Luke grinned. “Never kettle for second best.” 

Din groaned, continuing to unbutton Luke’s shirt. “I need to silence your mouth, it seems.” 

“You need to herb my enthusiasm?” 

“Luke.” 

“Or are you going to make me an offer I can infuse?” 

Din cocked his head to the side. “Huh?” 

“You know, like how you infuse flavor from the tea leaves into the wat-” Din pressed his lips to Luke’s cutting off his explanation. Din got Luke’s shirt off and pushed him against the door, hard. 

“No more talking.” 

Luke leaned into the kiss, happy to comply with Din’s demand. He grabbed Din’s shirt and pulled it over his head as he felt Din undo his pants. They pooled at his feet as his hands went to Din’s pants. Once they were both naked, Din’s mouth fused to Luke’s again, lifting him up slightly. 

Luke wound his legs around Din, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Din pushed away from the door, carrying Luke into the shower. He set Luke down carefully, turning on the water. Luke pushed himself up against Din, kissing his back, his hands running over Din’s chest. Din caught one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly. 

“Do I get a ring?” 

“After we get married.” 

“No engagement ring?” 

Din glanced back at him. “Do you want one?” 

“I mean, isn’t that customary?” Luke smirked, kissing Din’s back again. 

Din turned around after feeling the water. “I’ll get you the world if you want it.” 

Luke’s soft smile melted Din’s heart a little. “I just want you.” 

Din pulled Luke flush to his chest. “You’ll always have me.” 

Their lips met again, but this kiss was softer and less hurried than the ones before. Din pulled Luke under the water, tearing open a condom that he’d grabbed from the sink. The water wasn’t great for lube, but they’d made it work before. Din put extra lube on the condom anyway, before throwing the container outside of the shower. It would wash off, but hopefully it would last just long enough. 

Luke turned around to face the back of the shower, bending over slightly and placing his hands on the wall. Din’s slickened finger pushed into Luke, causing them both to moan. Din moved his finger in and out while Luke relaxed. Finally, he pushed another finger in, pumping inside him softly for a moment before the movement became more frantic. 

Pulling his fingers out, Din grabbed his cock and pushed against Luke’s rim. Luke’s breath hitched as Din’s hands steadied him, using his hips as leverage. His movements were soft, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Din’s hands smoothed along Luke’s back in a careful motion, lovingly caressing him. Leaning over him, Din pressed kisses into Luke’s back. 

Din pulled out of Luke entirely, causing Luke to almost whine. Turning him around, Din grabbed Luke and hoisted him up, their chests pressed together. Luke wound his legs around Din as he lined himself up, pushing in again slowly. Luke’s head hit the wall, his eyes closed, and Din pressed his mouth to Luke’s. 

“I love you so much,” Din whispered into Luke’s mouth. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, too.” Luke huffed a little as Din slammed into him. “What are you thanking me for?” 

“For agreeing to marry me.” 

Luke pushed forward just enough to meet Din’s mouth again. He kissed his upper lip, before biting his lower lip. “It was never something I would've said no to.” 

Din groaned, continuing his assault on Luke. His tempo increased and even though they were in the shower, they both started to shine with sweat. Din rested his head on Luke’s shoulder, pushing in harder and harder. Luke moaned as Din’s hand grasped his cock, moving quickly up and down it. Din groaned, feeling the warmth spreading through his stomach a split second before he lost it. He pushed into Luke, pulsing his release, his hand on Luke’s cock slowing. 

Luke was shaking when Din set him down, before dropping to his knees. Din took Luke’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue before plunging it to the back of his throat. Luke moaned, his eyes closing as he felt Din’s movements on his cock speed up. Din reached up and took Luke’s balls in his hand, massaging them carefully and causing Luke to gasp. Luke’s hips started moving toward Din’s mouth just before he came. Din swallowed, his tongue continuing to move until Luke pushed him away. 

Standing up, Din brought his mouth back to Luke’s. He pushed his tongue into Luke’s mouth and they both moaned again. Din pulled Luke away from the wall and into the stream of water. He grabbed the shampoo bottle, kissing Luke again, before dipping his head under the water. Luke took the bottle out of his hands, pouring a little on his hands. Din stood up straight and Luke put his hands in Din’s hair, massaging the shampoo as he kissed him again. 

Shuffling, Din pushed Luke under the water, continuing to kiss him. Sputtering, Luke grinned up at Din, closing one of his eyes. They shuffled again so Din could rinse his hair while Luke put shampoo on his. 

They finished showering, stealing kisses, both with grins on their faces. 

~~ 

“Grogu? Come here for a minute, kid.” Din threw down the towel he had just wiped his hands off with. Grogu came running into the kitchen, sitting at the bar. “Luke and I want to talk to you.” 

Grogu’s smile dropped as he glanced between the two of them. Luke was leaning on the island on his elbows, glancing back at Din. Din stepped forward and placed his arm around Luke, who stood up straight and put his arm around Din. 

“Luke has agreed to marry me. We want him to adopt you, as I did, so we can all be a family.” 

Grogu’s wide eyes stared at both of them and his grin got bigger. “You mean I get another daddy?” 

Luke grinned, even as tears were forming in his eyes. “I would be honored to be your dad, Grogu.” 

Surprising both of them, Grogu stood up on the chair and then climbed up to the counter top, launching himself at them both. Swiftly, they caught him and brought him into their arms. 

Din glanced at Luke, a smile playing on his face. Luke grinned back up at him as they both hugged Grogu. “We will be tea-gether forever, now. One big happy family.” 

Din groaned, still smiling. “That was the worst one yet.” 

Grogu giggled, leaning back. Luke smirked. “I’ve got more, we could just tea-est the waters a little by trying more puns...” 

Din groaned again. Grogu brought his hand up to Luke’s mouth, covering it and giggled again. “No more puns, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Thanks go to my BBBB zombified419 for helping with the humor on this one! Also, not gonna lie, I googled the CRAP out of tea related puns. Had to get some good stuff in here!
> 
> And now!!! They are engaged, Grogu is happy about his new dad...GAH, I love these two so much. Working on more one-shots. Coming soon!
> 
> In the meantime, please check out my beta's story Naberrie Blooms, and my chaptered story Blinding Lights - both in the dinluke community here on AO3! I know you enjoy.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
